


Old Is As Old Does

by sperrywink



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, getting old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Lance didn’t know how, but Chris just got hotter as he aged.





	Old Is As Old Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/gifts).



> Happy New Year's!! I hope you enjoy the story!!

Lance didn’t know how, but Chris just got hotter as he aged. Yes, he grew stockier and his face got more rounded, but he made it work. He didn’t look distinguished or any of those other euphemisms for old, he looked mischievous and happy, just like always, but with more empathy and care as if the years had given him insight and not just bum knees.

Lance was totally jealous. He knew it was vain, but he hated looking and feeling old and wished he was aging as gracefully as Chris was. Or not gracefully, but playfully, as if it was the best lark in the world. Lance took his looks entirely too seriously to be as carefree as Chris about them. Chris had joie de vivre, while Lance had awkward and silent mornings counting wrinkles in the mirror.

Even Joey was happy being a roly-poly dad these days and not a superstah. Justin actually was a superstar, and Lance swore JC had found the fountain of youth and had totally hidden it from him, the bastard. JC was like Chris, gaining wisdom and experience, but unlike Chris, without it showing on his face or body. It was all in his eyes, though.

Which were drilling into Lance like no one’s business over the lunch table. Lance sighed. Here it came. JC put down his water. “You need to tell him.”

“No, I don’t.” Lance hoped JC dropped it before Joey or Chris showed up.

“You’re just going to let your chance slip by without fighting for him? That doesn’t sound like the Lance I know.”

“The Lance you know is old and tired and worn down. He’s not up for the grand gesture anymore.”

Lance could see the disappointment in JC’s eyes. Oh my god, JC was going to be the death of him. If not because of the pout, then because he would take JC’s advice, tell Chris how he feels about him, and have all his dreams dashed. 

JC said, “Do you really think Chris is still all about the grand gesture? He wants what we all want. Love, affection, and commitment.”

Curious, Lance asked, “You want commitment?” JC was the most happily single person Lance had ever met.  
JC shrugged. “Yeah. Maybe not the kind of eternal commitment you and Chris are both after, but when I’m with someone, I want them to be with _me_ in that moment. Not thinking about washing their hair or their ex or whatever.”

Lance gave him a grin. “That is surprisingly sweet of you. No mention of sex at all.”

“Oh, it goes double when we’re having sex. All the commitment in the world,” JC said with a laugh.

Lance barked out a laugh too, and saw Joey and Chris heading through the crowded restaurant to their table. Joey waved, so Lance waved back, and whispered to JC, “Don’t say anything!”

“I’m still waiting for you to grow a pair. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Lance glared at him, but it was half-hearted. He knew JC meant it in the best way, and that he just hated seeing Lance pine year after year. Then he felt arms wrap around him from behind, and smelled the fresh scent of body wash or shampoo or whatever. It was citrusy. He rolled his eyes playfully, as the hands came up to cover his eyes. Chris asked, “Guess who?”

Dryly, Lance answered, “Wade.”

The hands moved, and Chris’s warmth disappeared. “Bite your tongue. I am much hotter than Wade!”

Lance looked over into Chris’ grinning face, and he sighed. Chris was much hotter than Wade, dammit.

Chris smiled warmly at him as he settled in the seat between Lance and JC, and more seriously said, “I am so glad you managed to come too. When JC invited me out to lunch, I didn’t know you would be in town until Joey told me.”

Lance said, “I had a last-minute change in plans. I was supposed to be in New York, but I was glad to accept the invitation when JC mentioned it. It’s been too long.”

Joey put a hand over his heart and wiped away a fake tear. “I knew you loved us.”

Lance pushed Joey playfully, but grinned wide, for once not caring about getting wrinkles. 

Lunch was a rollicking affair, and Lance loved every second of it. Chris was in rare form, riffing off the conversation with rapid-fire banter and one-liners, setting Joey up for some good stories that Lance hadn’t heard in forever, but were still hysterical. JC was beaming across the table at him, and when Lance felt a nudge on his foot, he knew it was JC, especially when JC stood up, and said, “Come on, Joey. They have some top-shelf scotch here that I know you would love to try.”

Joey got up with alacrity, and Lance raised an eyebrow in surprise. He didn’t even know Joey liked scotch, and he knew everything about Joey. Suspecting a set-up, Lance looked nervously over at Chris, only to find him staring at Lance carefully, biting his lip.

Lance put a hand over his eyes, and mumbled, “Oh my god, I’m going to kill him.”

Chris coughed nervously, and asked, “Does that mean you don’t want to go out with me?”

Dropping his hand, now angry, Lance leaned forward to whisper furiously, “I can’t believe he told you!”

Chris lifted one eyebrow. “Joey didn’t tell me anything.”

“Not Joey, JC!”

Now Chris lifted both eyebrows, the bastard. “JC was just doing me a favor getting Joey out of the way. I didn’t tell him why. And he didn’t tell me anything about you. But I can deduce like the best of the Scooby Gang. If I knew you would be this upset over just being asked, I definitely wouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.”

Totally confused now, Lance held up a hand. “What are you talking about? JC had to have done this. He’s been on my case for years now!”

Chris was rising in his seat, but settled down in his chair with a considering look on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. “Years?”

“Shut up, I’m still furious! This isn’t a joke! I told him everything in confidence!”

Christ took his hand which had folded into a fist, and tried to loosen his fingers. “Lance, hey, look at me. JC has nothing to do with this, not really. He just agreed to get Joey out of the way for awhile for me. He didn’t know why. I don’t know what you think JC told, but he didn’t reveal any confidences. I mean, come on, JC is the most trustworthy of all of us. However, having said that, I’m making some guesses here, and I’m suddenly nervous about my planned confession. Your friendship is paramount to me, so if what you think is going on is going to kill that, tell me now, and I’ll shut up.”

Lance’s fist tightened, but then his fingers went limp. “Wait, _your_ confession?”

“What else did you think was going on here? Come on, Lance. It’s your favorite restaurant and I have JC and Joey as support. If it was Vegas, I’d have a tiny Elvis and a tacky ring, and I’d be less obvious about trying to woo you.”

Stunned, Lance blinked, speechless. 

He looked at Chris with fresh eyes, and suddenly saw more than just the flirty and fun side of him, but saw the mature and considerate man who was taking a risk because he thought it was worth it. Thought Lance was worth it, and still thought enough of Lance to try and protect their friendship while doing it.

Lance clicked his jaw shut, and then relaxed. He could feel the smile blooming on his face like a sunrise. Chris blinked, but always quick-witted, he began smiling too. Lance said, “Call your tiny Elvis. I’m in.”

Chris rumbled out a belly laugh, and squeezed Lance’s hand. And then he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lance’s mouth, quick and darting, and Lance felt his heart stutter in his chest. Oh my god, he was going to owe JC all the apologies, but it would be so worth it.

As Chris pulled away slowly, Lance looked deeply into his eyes, looking for any subterfuge or doubt. There was nothing but love and affection. And commitment. Just like JC had said there would be. 

A flash happened, and Lance blinked away the stars in his eyes to see Joey with a camera and JC behind him, both beaming at Lance and Chris. And then Joey was calling for champagne, Chris was threatening to call an Elvis impersonator he knew, and JC wrapped his arms around Lance in a quick hug.

Lance hugged back and said, “I know. You told me so.”

“Naw, none of that. I’m just happy you guys are together, and I got to be here to see it.”

Lance smiled fondly at him as their hug broke up. “You’re too good for this world, JC.”

Chris inserted himself into their conversation, saying, “JC is a saint if he’s been listening to us both pine for years.”

A snarky retort was on the tip of Lance’s tongue, but then Chris took his hand, and Lance could feel his heart melt again. He was going to become a puddle of goo if this kept up, but he couldn’t help agreeing, “He is.”

JC just smiled at both of them, and then Joey was back with the champagne, and they raised their glasses in a toast. Lance couldn’t be happier. He had the best friends, and he was going to have all the love, affection, and commitment he could want with Chris. As it turned out, getting old ruled.


End file.
